Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Stephanie needs to master at least $93$ songs. Stephanie has already mastered $49$ songs. If Stephanie can master $1$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Stephanie will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Stephanie Needs to have at least $93$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 93$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 93$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 1 + 49 \geq 93$ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 93 - 49 $ $ x \cdot 1 \geq 44 $ $x \geq \dfrac{44}{1} = 44$ Stephanie must work for at least 44 months.